Moments
by Kurahashi O
Summary: Erina is feeling a little bit lonely since there wasn't a certain red haired near her. [OneShot] This is my first attempt here so I don't know how well it's going to turned out. Just happy if could take a look :)


smh I don't own SnS neither know how this whole system works but everybody have this so why not?

* * *

If you were to ask Erina Nakiri, the newly appointed Headmaster of Totsuki Academy, how she was feeling after a long day of appointments, food tasting and school planning, she most probably would tell you, almost ignoring you, that she was fine and then continue working.

If you were to ask Erina Nakiri, the newly appointed Headmaster of Totsuki Academy, how she was feeling after a long day of appointments, food tasting, school planning and not seeing her 1st seat for almost a week, she wouldn't answer you. In fact, you wouldn't even be able to see her; instead, you would be talking to her assistant, Hisako Arato, and she would tell you to appoint a date for another day since she was stressed out and unable to talk with somebody without being irritated by their presence.

"... finally..." sighed Erina as she closed the numerous files that were stacked at her desk. She tried to rest a little in her chair before going to sleep and check if she received any message from a certain someone.

After a few minutes passed, she decided it was time to go to bed. She was about to make a subtle turn to see a peek of the view behind her, but when she did she got mesmerized by it, the sky was clear and she could even see the stars brightly shining. It reminded her of... salmon roe. She started to chuckle, just a little bit, before a smile appeared in her face. Yes, she remembered that day very well, it was the day she knew something had changed in her... and not only her view of cooking as whole but her feeling for a cheeky red haired.

This feeling that evolved throughout their journey brought only pleasant memories for her. Her heart started pounding faster as she was remembering the moments they had. The moment when the RdC ended and he promised again that he wouldn't stop until she said that his cooking was delicious. Hell.. even the first time he said it she felt that _something_ happened. The awkward moment when they were both alone in Yukihira's when Erina went with the excuse to visit the place where her idol lived and worked... and the even more awkward moment when they both confessed their feelings at the same at the first day of their second year. They were both blushing really hard...

A strong wind made her come back to reality, she immediately saddened at the fact that she hadn't been able to see her boyfriend for a week and although she constantly received messages from him while he was on his mission it wasn't the same without him by her side, if only she didn't assign him that stupid mission... - "Tadokoro and Aldini are capable enough of doing the job! But of course I wasn't sure and had to use Souma to guarantee the mission! Idiot! Idiot!" Erina started shouting and blaming herself for her current heart loneliness situation. She was alone... she was cold... she was...

She was still lamenting herself when a certain red haired appeared aggressively opening the door. He was covered in sweat and was hardly breathing. They both looked at each other's eyes, like they were in an unbreakable spell. They didn't that they were staring at each other for more than 30 seconds. They guy with the Yukihira's uniform was the first one to talk - "Erina! I'm sorry I didn't finish the mission you ordered me! I just wanted to see you... I missed you... I made a deal with Takumi, he will complete the mission with Megumi and he also wanted some time alone with her so…

He was cut off by his girlfriend who was running towards him, she rushed to hug her precious diner boy. When she reached her destination she felt like all the troubles went away. She felt his body's warmness that filled her with a sense of fulfillment, something that she wanted to hold only for herself.

"Don't ever leave me, dummy" - Erina whispered to Souma.

"I won't, Erina" - Souma said with the biggest smile a man can achieve.

Yes. This was going to be another of those moments, the moments when a couple was at their happiest, a moment that can't be replaced.


End file.
